You Kick It Hard
by syaoismyhomie
Summary: It’s summer time once again and Sakura was forced by her father to join a camp. Not just any camp…soccer camp. Not in Mexico, Brazil or Italy... Manhattan. It’s not just an ordinary camp with in the middle of nowhere lathering insect repellant; more like


**A/n: Hey people. ******** I have done a few attempts to write fics, but never finished them. /**

**Please bear with me.**

**Summary: It's summer time once again and Sakura was forced by her father to join a camp. Not just any camp…soccer camp. Not in Mexico, Brazil or Italy... Manhattan. It's not just an ordinary camp with in the middle of nowhere lathering insect repellant; more like sunscreen and tan lotion. It's not just like other camps either where fat kids are forced by their parents to slim down and not pig out during the summer. They're kids who have money, looks and mad skills with the ball. Aside from that, hot guys who coach…**

**Chapter 1**

"AAHHHHHH!! I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE YOU'RE DOING THIS TO ME!! NOT THIS FUCKING SUMMER, DAD!" Sakura shrieked in shock.

"Watch your language young lady. This is for your own good! And I thought you'd be happy! Besides, there is nothing you can do because I already paid for everything and your flight is set. Discussion closed." Fujitaka, her father said as he continued watching TV in their "Media Room" where they have an 61 inches LCD TV, PS3,Wii,DVD's, and complete with reclining black leather chairs. The room was a dark shade of green which makes people inside it relaxed and comfortable.

"But I told you even before school started last year that I'm going to a Mexican Cruise with my friends! What the hell happened to that conversation?! Flushed down the toilet?!" She can't believe it's happening to her.

"One more foul word and I'll send you to Fat Camp in Arkansas instead of that Soccer Camp in New York. I said it's final, and it is. Now go pack your clothes. You're leaving in 2 days." He said looking at her straight in the eye.

"2 DAYS? Don't you think it's too short notice? At least for me? I mean I just go out of school a while ago! And I wouldn't even know that I'm going to camp this summer if I didn't talk to the sweeper!" Sakura said pointing at the floor, meaning their house help who sweeps the floor.

"Sakura, I hate to say this but please shut up. You're giving me a headache with all your screaming. One more word from you and I'm really gonna send you to Fat Camp." Her father said calmly, not even bothering to look at her. And she knew him too well. Her father is a man who sticks to his word and never changes his mind, so she left the room, closing the door behind her. Her father smirked.

The door creaked open again.

"I'm going out for one last time with my friends." Sakura said in a cautious loud whisper to emphasize that she is already agreeing to Soccer Camp and avoiding her father's temper to get out of hand and send her to Arkansas. Thankfully, her father simply lifted a thumbs up over his head, not even bothering to look at her. He was too absorbed.

"I'll be back before dinner, then I'll pack my stuff." She said in her normal voice and closed the door quickly not even bothering what her father has to say about it.

-x-

She quickly went to her room which had silhouette of flowers in black with hot pink in the background on the bottom half, and just plain baby pink on the upper half of her walls. Her bed was a four-post canopy and her bed sheets were just plain white with the exception of three decorative pillows. Two were pink and the other one was black and was placed in the middle of the two pink ones. On each side of the bed are bed side tables. Across the bed was the door to her forest-inspired bathroom. The tiles were a faded brown color and a few flower pots here and there. Beside the door to the bathroom was the walk-in closet.

Sakura phoned her friends Chiharu and Rika to meet up in an ice cream parlor which was located exactly right in the middle of their houses. They decided it should be their meeting place in case they had to have emergency meetings, just like this one; Being in the middle of all three houses also meant no excuse to be late.

She got her cell phone then dialed in Rika's number.

"Hey Sakura. Watsup?" chimed in Rika once she pressed answer.

"Meet me at the Ice Cream Parlor in 10 minutes. I'm phoning Chiharu too." Sakura said quickly.

"Why? What happened?" Rika asked in a concerned tone.

"Later I'll tell you. I just blew up when I found out!"

"Well that just makes me even more curious. I'll see you in a few minutes then." Then she hung up.

Then she phoned Chiharu.

"Hi there! What's cookin'?" Chiharu said playfully.

"Just please go to the ice cream parlor in…"she checks the clock hung on her wall then "9 minutes."

"Did anything go wrong? Or right?"

"I'll tell you later. Ja."

Then she hung up.

Sakura walked to her walk-in closet and changed her clothes to something she can wear outside. She changed to a plain sleeveless shirt with Bermuda shorts and flip flops. After changing, she grabbed the keys to her shiny, silver Volvo which was resting on her bed side table, and left her house.

-x-

She arrived at the ice cream parlor and her two best friends were already sitting down on the parlor's porch eating ice cream. Rika spotted her and quickly ran to her and gave her a hug and Chiharu soon then followed.

"I can't believe it Sakura! You? Of all people!" Rika shrieked.

"Me? What 'of all people' are you talking about?" Sakura asked, puzzled as they were walking back to their seats.

"What the hell?! Don't act innocent Sakura. We're your best friends you didn't have to hide it from us!" Rika continued as they sat down.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"How come you didn't tell us you were pregnant?" Rika asked with a serious tone.

"And where the hell did you get that crap from?" Sakura asked raising one eyebrow, blood boiling.

"Yamazaki, of course!" Chiharu said finally getting into the conversation.

"And you actually believed your god damned boyfriend?" Sakura asked 'coz she can't hold it in anymore. It was too annoying.

"Hey! Don't speak of my boyfriend like that! And no, at first I didn't. Then you called and you said you wanted us to meet you here. So I thought you were gonna say that you're pregnant and Rika and I were already practicing how we're gonna tell you nicely that we already know!" she exclaimed. "But it's good to know you're not." She said with a toothy grin.

Sakura just laughed hysterically, trying to hold her intestines in place.

"That's so sweet of you guys! But I'm sorry your practice would be no use since I'm not pregnant." She said chuckling.

"Well, I'd rather put that practice to no use than listen to my best friend say she's pregnant. Now let's go get some more Ice cream!" Rika said, standing up from her seat.

When the girls got their ice creams laid on the table and ready to eat, Sakura broke out the news.

"I'm going to camp in 2 days." Sakura said quickly before anyone else could say anything.

Chiharu dropped her first spoon of ice cream she was about to eat then looked straight at Sakura with a shocked expression.

"THE SOCCER CAMP? AS IN THE ONE IN MAHATTAN? OH GOD YOU'RE SO DAMNED LUCKY!" she was squealing with jealousy.

"Chiharu, I think you forgot about our whole cruise thing we were supposed to. I tried to talk my way out of that camp thing and you tell me I'm lucky?" Sakura said

"Sakura, I can't believe you'd rather go to some shitty Mexican cruise with me when you can go attend the camp with the hottest guy coaches, plus they're rich! Aside from that, you can even get a scholarship to NYU! Not that you need it. AND you get to live in an apartment IN Manhattan! not that you can't afford it. AND free jerseys! Not that you need more. AND you've been dreaming of attending that camp since you were a little kid kicking balls! Okay, that sounded wrong. AND it's NEW YORK! SHOPPING!" Rika was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Well, I guess it isn't that bad." Sakura mumbled.

"Of course it isn't!"Chiharu said patting her back.

"It better be worth it though. I don't want my summer to be thrown down the trash bin. Soccer's not my only priority. There's only one year left before college and I have no plans on playing when I'm in college." Sakura said thoughtfully.

The three friends had a good chat until Fujitaka called her for dinner through her cell phone. The two bid goodbye to Sakura and wished her best of luck and parted ways; Chiharu in her red Beemer and Rika in her jet black Mercedes.

-x-

The day has finally arrived. Sakura had to wake up early for her flight that day and had to dress up quickly too.

"Are you ready Sakura?" Fujitaka asked as he poked his head through the door of Sakura's room.

"I'm almost done!" Sakura said, fiddling on her low cut black Converse's shoe laces. She is now wearing a graphic hoodie with a plain white tank top under and a black lacey skirt that stops one inch above her knees.

"Okay I'm all set!" she said grabbing on to suitcase and her shoulder bag.

"That's all you're bringing? Won't you run out of clothes?" Her father asked, worried.

"Yes, this is all I'm bringing because I was planning on doing a little shopping while I'm in New York." Sakura said as they exit the house and feel a cold gush of wind through her pale skin.

'I guess wearing a skirt was a bad idea' she thought. Then brushed off that thought and just hoped in her dad's Porsche.

"Do you even have the money?" Fujitaka asked as he started the car and pulled off the driveway.

"Of course I do! Why should I not?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing. I just thought you already spent your money partying here in LA."

"I would never let myself run out of money, dad." She said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

-x-

"Bye dad." Sakura mumbled through her father's shirt as they hugged goodbye.

"Take care, okay Sakura?" Fujitaka smile warmly at his only daughter.

"You too, dad. I'm sorry I won't be home when Touya comes for a visit from Italy."

"Oh, don't think about that. He'll always be around. Just have fun and I hope you meet new friends! I'll be e-mailing you once in a while."

"Okay Dad. I have to go. Bye." She said as she pecked him on the cheek and rushed to the gate of her flight.

-x-

"We have now landed in John F. Kennedy International Airport in New York. Please remain your seatbelts buckled in until the plane is already connected to the tube." The flight attendant cracked, through the plane's speakers.

She got out of the tube, through baggage claim, then out to meet up with the driver her father arranged for her.

"Miss Sakura." the driver said opening the door of the taxi for her then closing it once she got in.

"Did you have a nice flight Sakura?" the driver inquired, passing through the south end of Central Park.

"Yes. I got to catch up on my sleep. Hopefully I'll have enough energy to at least go jogging for 45 minutes later." She said giggling.

"Well, I hope you have a nice stay here in Manhattan, most especially in Camp. We're here." The driver said as the taxi came to a halt. The taxi stopped in front of a nice building, a 'Plaza Hotel' look-a-like, but in an apartment way and was reserved for camp the whole summer. It was located in Upper East Side, right in front of Central Park, where they'll be having their training.

"Oh thank you very much." she said as she got out, paid the driver, got her luggage and went straight to the entrance of the apartment lobby.

Once she got inside… "DAMN!"

**A/n: okay. First chapter is up. Please go easy on me and suggestions on what happens next is welcome, but please don't expect that to be my final decision. If you want me to continue on with the next chapter, please review. It doesn't matter if you're a user of . Also, favorites and alerts would be much appreciated. Thank you. :**


End file.
